Just another Wastelander-COMPLETE STORY
by RagingRooster292
Summary: This is all the JAW chapters in one. enjoy
1. Prolouge

JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

PROLOUGE

_**GECKO HUNT**_

**2 kilometres east of Goodsprings, Nevada**

The Sun Bore down on the Mojave Desert, Opressive as ever. On a small sand dune, a figure covered in a burlap blanket, Loaded a Magazine into his Rifle, and pulled back the bolt, It was a realiable Rifle,a he found it one day while scavenging, it had 'Vera' and a tally mark carved into its stock, he could only guess someone named it. It took 5.56mm rounds, a common enough find in the Mojave. The mans prize was a pack of geckos, mutated, lizard type creatures, that were hanging around a puddle of irradiated water. Geckos were not a real danger, not until they close to you anyhow. The man looked down the scope, and slid the bolt forward, taking the weapon off safe. _I could get a good price for their pelts,_ the man thought. Gecko hides could be tanned, and then faishoned into clothes or armour, so they always fetched a good price. The man clenched his hand tighter, the geckos were getting suspicious. The man had to act soon, before he was discovered. He flipped open the rifles bipod, took his aim, and lightly squeezed the trigger. _BLAM_. A round passed straight through a geckos head, killing it other geckos bared their teeth and began running towards the direction the shot came from. The geckos had at least 50 meters to cross before they reached the man, he quicky pulled the bolt back and slid it forward, _BLAM_, another gecko fell, shot straight through its center mass, again he reloaded, _BLAM_, there was now only one gecko left, the man calmly slid the bolt back and then forward, and pulled the trigger. _CLICK_ . "Shit!" the man exclaimed, it wasn't ammo, Vera had 8 round magazines, he opened the bolt, _Double feed_ the man thought. Double feed is when 2 rounds enter the chamber at the same time, jamming the gun, easily fixed problem, but he had no time as the last gecko was now right in front of him, he stood up, and unsheathed his Hatchet, the gecko leaped at him, but the man blocked with his wrist, and the gecko bit onto a metal wrist-guard the man was wearing. He quickly punched the gecko off his wrist, the gecko soon got up and started to charge at him, he raised his hatchet, and threw it, striking the gecko in the head, killing it.

After the man had skinned the geckos, he packed them up in his backpack and started to walk back west, to Goodsprings.

James Kennedy wasn't a Vault Dweller, a Chosen one, a lone wanderer or a Courier,

He was

Just another Wastelander


	2. Chapter 1

JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter One

_**Which way to Vegas?**_

James Kennedy opened the door to the prospectors saloon and took a look around, _Dingy as ever _he thought, Trudy was behind the bar taking orders, Sunny was quietly drinking Beer in the corner, and the jukebox was blaring _heartaches by the number_. _Bars _thought James _Bars never change. _When all of a sudden there was a crash in the backroom. A Legion Mongrel burst out of the backroom, with a Gecko steak in its Jaws and Cheyanne, Sunnys Dog, in hot pursuit. "Vulpes! Have you been stealing food again?" James yelled at the mongrel, the dog gave him a quizzical look, and continued to run. "you know, if he keeps stealing cheyenne's food, I'll put him down!" Sunny Smiles, the town Ranger Exclaimed "Well fuck you too sunny." James nonchalantly replied, "he just lives like we do out in the Mojave, or Have you Forgotten what that's like?" "you know I can't leave Goodsprings." She replied. "Pfft, excuses." James Scoffed as he walked down to the bar, "Just a whiskey thanks." James asked Trudy the Barmaid, and owner of the Prospecter Saloon "and a Bighorner Steak for Vulpes." "Jeez, Vulpes still alive?" trudy asked "surprised sunny hasn't put a bullet in him already." "Hah! Like to see her try." James Replied. Vulpes was James pet, which really doesn't describe Vulpes. Once James had come under attack by a Legion party, who had an attack dog with them, James dispatched the Legionaires with ease, but instead of a .357, james threw a Gecko Steak, and the Mongrel, stopped in its tracks, and looked at the steak like it had never seen food before, James started to walk away when he noticed the dog following him, James stopped and patted the Dog on the head and it barked happily and wagged its tail. What was originally a chance to save a bullet, became a true friendship between the Hunter and the Canine. James fed Vulpes, and Vulpes, on occasion would save Jame's Ass. James looked around him and saw a very well dressed, and respectful-type person sitting in the booth,very rare thing in this corner of the Mojave, but he didn't have time to ponder, Vulpes was nudging his leg. "gee I wonder what you want?" James asked Sarcasticly as he threw the Bighorner Steak to Vulpes. "bon appétit" james said with a chuckle

Paul Morrsion was stuck, stuck in some crappy little settlement called goodsprings. He was on his way to New Vegas, the place of dreams, But Powder Gangers, Orgainsed Raiders, changed that plan. He was now trying to find a guide to take him to his destination. When he saw a man burst in. he was about 23, strong looking, wearing a Gecko Leather Jacket, adorned with metal Plating and a Pre war America Flag on the shoulder, and Desert Camoflage Pants, Slung over his Back was a Bolt Action Rifle with a Scope,a .357 Revolver on his hip and on his head he wore a black wide brimmed hat. Paul had never seen someone flip off a town ranger and get away with it before, he was obviously bold, and the way he treated that evil looking Dog proved he wasn't a total arsehole. This had to be the guy.

James felt a tap on his shoulder, "excuse me, do you know the way to Vegas?" the well dressed person he had noticed before asked. "I used to run with caravans, why do you ask? No let me guess, your on your way to the strip, where you'll make millions of caps? Don't bother asking me to guide you. I don't do tourists." James flippantly replied "I can make it worth your while!" the man pleaded. "what can you give me?" James Asked. "My Family owns the Biggest Ranch in New Reno!, I can give you 1000 caps!" "make it 2000." "fine" the man agreed as they shook hands "I'm Paul Morrsion" "the names James, And this heres Vulpes." Vulpes growled at paul. "want to go to Vegas again V?" James Asked Vulpes, and the dog Barked and ran back to Jacobs Shack. "meet me here tomorrow at 8." James said as he went back to his shack to prepare for the long trek to Vegas


	3. Chapter 2

JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter Two

_Gonna Be a Long Trip_

James prepared his gear for the trek to New Vegas._ This tourist better keep his word _he thought as he packed up his bedroll. He packed enough ammo and provisions for 4 days, and hefted his backpack up to his shoulder. Before he left he reached under the table and pulled out a small .32 caliber pistol, _I wonder if he can handle this_.

He met Paul out the back of James shack, where he had lined up 3 Nuka-Cola bottles on a crate. "Okay, take this pistol and shot the bottles" James instructed. Paul took the firearm, and using one arm, fired 3 shots, _BANGBANGBANG, _one bullet hit the crate, one went through a window, and the other ricocheted off the wall, startling Vulpes. "Fuck, you're gonna kill me before we leave!" James said angrily. "First off, use both hands, bend your left elbow" he instructed "don't pull the trigger, just squeeze it, okay?" Paul did as he was told, took aim, and fired again, this time hitting all three bottles. "Hey I did it!" Paul exclaimed happily."Yeah you're the greatest shot ever" James said as he walked to the road. "You really think so!" Paul replied. _Its gonna be a long trip_ thought James

The trio were just passing good springs source when a man ran up to them. "Help, my girlfriends trapped on the ridge with the geckos!" he yelled "we gotta help him!" Paul Said to James "no we don't, nice try Barton, you really fooled the tourist." "Oh, hey James, uuuuh, hi Vulpes…" Vulpes began to growl at him "uh I gotta go now" the man said as he sprinted in the opposite direction. "Who was that?" Paul asked, Puzzled by the brief encounter. "Oh that was Barton Thorn" James explained "he lives around here, trying to get gullible travelers to go up on the ridge and clear out the geckos." "Why?" "There's an old prospector camp up there, but Barton's too much of a wuss to go up there himself." "Oh, ok, but why'd he leave so quickly?" "Last time I was here Vulpes stole some of Barton's food, and he tried hitting Vulpes with a stick, let's just say it didn't end well for Barton." "Why didn't end well for Barton?" Paul asked. _Gonna be a long trip indeed_

As they passed through Primm, Vulpes peeled off from the group, and returned with a can. "Don't you know NCR rations are bad for you?" James asked as he took the can and patted Vulpes. "NCR ammunition however…" James trailed off as he picked up an ammo can from the NCR barricade when no one was looking. Primm was a small town that had recently ran into the powder gangers, a group of escaped convicts. The NCR (New California Republic) responded with a platoon of troopers. They didn't guard their supplies well, and James was taking full advantage of that fact. "Hey what are you doing!?" Paul asked incredulously "what does it look like I'm doing?" James Calmly replied "getting free 5.56 rounds is what I'm doing." "but you can't steal!" Paul exclaimed "Not from the NCR!" Paul was surprised someone would even consider stealing NCR munitions "Shut up you'll alert the guards!" James said "I got what I needed now lets go" "fine" Paul huffed

They were passing the old police station when James tackled Paul to the ground. "Get Down!" What!?, what is it!?" Paul asked. "Vipers" James replied "a Snake?" "no Dumbass, the gang, they're raiders." Paul's face paled at the word raider "will they kill us ?" he asked in a quivering voice "not if we kill them first James replied as he pulled out Vera "Vulpes, Distraction!" Vulpes got up and ran off the side, James loaded a round into the chamber, and looked down the scope "What do you want me to do?" Paul asked "Just stay out of the way!" James replied. There were 3 Raiders standing outside the Police station. Vulpes, who was now to the left of the raiders, started to bark. The raiders spun around to see where the bark came from when, _BLAM_, a shot rang out as a bullet pierced the center mass of one of the raiders. The raiders than began firing in the direction of the shots. Vulpes jumped out of a bush and crash tackled a raider, and James loaded another round and planted a bullet straight into the last raider. James Whistled and gave a hand motion to Vulpes who ran back to his master "good boy Vulpes." Paul was sitting down in the sand, "boy that was violent!" he exclaimed as he extended his hand for James to help him up. "Mojave Outpost is 10 minutes walk from here." James commented as he turned around and began walking, leaving Paul to lift himself up. _This is gonna be a long trip_ he thought.


	4. Chapter 3

JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter Three

_Mojave Outpost And Beyond_

They arrived at Mojave Outpost, an NCR Army camp on the long 15. It wasn't much to look at, just a HQ, barracks and a Brahmin pen. James opened the door to the barracks, which was also a bar, and took a look around, NCR troopers were chatting, Cass was at the bar, and the jukebox was pumping out Frank Sinatra's "Blue Moon".James and Paul walked up to the bar, "hey Lacey, just a Whiskey thanks." James asked the Bartender. "and I'll have a Nuka-Cola" Paul asked as well. "Really? Nuka-Cola?" James enquired. "What? What's wrong with it?" said back "its good, if you're 12." James replied. He, Paul and Vulpes sat down at a table and had their respective drinks. "so we'll stay the night here, and tomorrow we'll stop over in Nipton on the way to Novac." James said "Why Nipton?" "I just gotta talk to a guy is all." They sat there in silence, until an NCR Ranger Approached James. "What do you think you're doing here!?" "Hey, I'm just enjoying a drink with a friend here. Okay?" James calmy replied. "You better watch yourself, you're not welcome here, and your Mongrel!." The Ranger hissed back "yeah, whatever." James said as he went back to his drink. "what was all that about!?" Paul asked, Perplexed. "it's a long story Paul, maybe one day I'll be able to tell you about it." James emptied his bottle, and started walking to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

The next morning, they had breakfast at the bar, and left. They were walking along the road when Paul yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" pointing at an extremely small Radscorpion. "That's called a Rad-Scorpion Paul, the small ones are harmless! Get over it!" "I've Never seen one before!" Paul shrieked "are they poisonous!?" "yes they are, now shoot it!" Paul Raised his Pistol, and with a trembling hand fired a shot, and missed. "No" James said, face-palming himself, "like I taught you!". Paul gulped, and then with both hands, fired another shot, _BLAM_, the shot killed the tiny creature instantly. "Hey I killed something!" Paul said excitedly. "after 5 minutes of screaming like a little girl!" James replied. "I have a phobia of scorpions." Paul said quietly. "okay, get ready were going into Nipton.

The first thing Paul noticed, was the smell, and the Plumes of smoke, when they finally entered Nipton, he found out why, there were burning stacks of tires, and people crucified on telephone poles, "w-what happened here?" Paul asked. "the Legion happened." James Replied as he kept on walking. "Halt!" a harsh voice rang out. "State your presence in Nipton!" they were suddenly surrounded by Legionaries. James put his hands on his head, Paul slowly went for his gun, "NO!" James whispered, as Paul put his hands back up. "Who is your Decanus" James asked the soldiers. "who are you to be ordering us Profligate?" the head Legionary replied. "answer the question!" James Said back." "we have no Decanus, Vulpes Inculta Himself has led us!" James pulled a Rope Necklace from his neck, and showed it to the legionary. "take me to him!" he said

They were led to the town hall, where James and Vulpes were led into the Mayor's office, but Paul was forced to sit outside. He wanted to stand by the door and listen, but there were two guards there, and they looked like they'd kill him for blinking. He wondered what was going on there.

James sat down in front of the Mayors desk, now inhabited by Vulpes Inculta, Leader of the Legions Frumantarii, Spies and Assassins. "Ave Vulpes Inculta" James said. "and to you, Falcon." Vulpes Inculta replied. "I see you still have that Dog of my Namesake. The one Antony gave you." "Yes, being a fellow HandDog tribe member makes me eligible for Houndmaster status.""yes I can see, Now about you coming to Nipton" Vulpes continued "why are you not at Goodsprings?" "well I have already sent my plan via courier to cottonwood cove outpost, when I was offered a job of 2000 caps to take a tourist to New Vegas." James replied. "and I saw the opportunity to recon NCR outposts along the way." "Caesar commends your initiative, Falcon" Vulpes Inculta Said, shuffling through paperwork, "also your request for you payment to be converted into caps?" "yes, an ordianary Wastelander carrying Denarius screams Frumantarii" James explained. "you may carry the mark of a Frumantarii, you are not one yet." Vulpes Replied. "yes" James said "I am but a humble Legion Sniper."


	5. Chapter 4

JUST ANOTHER WASTELANDER

Chapter Four

_Revelations_

Paul was waiting outside the Mayors office. _Whats taking him so long? _ he thought, when the door flung open, "now get out of my sight, degenerate!" the man who seemed to be wearing a dog on his head said, as James and Vulpes walked out.

They had just left Nipton behind them, when Paul turned to James and said, "what were you guys talking about in there?" "Just a bag of caps under the table, to make sure we weren't 'bothered'". "Oh, ok, so where to?" "a have a hideout near Novac. We can stay there for the….." James trailed off. "what?" James didn't have time to explain, as a yellow Grenade was dropped from a cliff that ran parallel to the road. Paul dived behind a nearby car, as James sprinted towards the grenade, kicking away from him. _BANG! _A bullet passed James by a millimeter, there were Raiders on the cliff, shooting down at them, James immediately dropped to one knee, and pulled Vera out of the holster on his back. _BLAM_. A raider fell off the cliff, dead. James loaded another round. _BANG. _James clutched his arm in pain "Motherfucker!" a Raider had scored a lucky shot, Paul ran out to James, and grabbed him by his Backpack, dragging him behind a car, where Vulpes and Paul took cover before. "Paul" James said through the pain. "You gotta take Vera, take out that Fucker!" "But..," "JUST DO IT!" Paul Picked up the Rifle, took aim, and squeezed the trigger, _Click_. "Huh?" "the bolt!" James yelled "slide the bolt forward!" Paul did so and took his aim again, _BLAM. _Paul missed, he reloaded, _BLAM, _ant this time the bullet hit its mark. "Good work Paul." James said Pouring whiskey over his wound and bandaging it. " now give me back my gun."

They Passed through Novac, and soon arrived at James hide out, a gas station near the El Dorado. James pulled a key out of his pocket, and opened the door. There wasn't much, just a footlocker, and two bedrolls. James slung Vera off his shoulder, and opened the footlocker. "you think Vera is good? This is even better" James said, as he pulled out a Larger, Pump-action rifle. "This is a Remington Police 7600." He said "this particular one, has a Pistol grip, 12x scope, 10 round magazine, bipod, and is chambered in .308." He continued describing the weapon. Over the stock, was a Bullet holder. "this was my fathers" "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?" Paul asked. "I don't know." James said, looking out the window "I'm sorry" James continued to pull other gear out the footlocker, he traded his hatchet for a Machete, and traded his .357 for a 9mm pistol. "lets get some sleep." James said as he dropped his backpack and turned around and saw Paul pointing a gun at him. "what the fuck Paul?!" he exclaimed. "Don't you fucking lie James!" he yelled, "Are you in the Legion?!" "What!?" "Answer the Fucking question!" Paul yelled as he cocked the gun "Okay! Don't shoot Paul!" James relented. "I won't lie to you. I am in the legion." "you Motherfucker!" Paul spat "I am in the legions Sniper Countebernia ." he said, pulling off his jacket, revealing a tattoo of a Bull in front of crossed rifles. "I've been in the legion since my tribe was assimilated." "which tribe?" Paul asked. "the Hand-dogs, in Denver, Colorado." James said, slowly walking towards Paul "now put the gun down, Paul." "no!" Paul said, clenching the gun tighter. "Fine." And quick as a flash, James unleashed a kick to Paul's right thigh, shocking his Femoral Artery, and Rendering Paul unconscious.

When Paul came too, he tried moving his arms, he couldn't . he was tied down in a chair, he looked around, when James stepped into his view, holding his Machete. "let me go!" Paul demanded "not until I can trust you." James replied "how can I be sure you won't go blabbing to the NCR?" "I won't!" "I don't believe you!" James Said as he raised his machete. "AAH!, No don't!" Paul pleaded. "I'm not even from New Reno! Please!" Paul was Basically crying now. James Brought the machete down. _THUNK!_ the blade missed Paul's arm by a centimeter, cutting the rope. "oh, god thank you." "Now, can you still trust me Paul?" "I guess so.." "well that's good enough" James said as he laid down on his bedroll next to Vulpes, who had slept through the whole encounter. Paul also laid down, but he didn't get much sleep that night.


End file.
